Season's Greeting From The LEP
by mega-mutt
Summary: A Christmas fanfic about an email received by Artemis. He hasnt got his memory back. Rather short. Please read and review. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

_Author's note: _This is my second fanfic and it is a Christmas one. Normally, I try to forget about the massive amounts of food I am expected to eat on Christmas, and therefore, try not to think about Christmas. Anyway, please read and review. Oh, yeah, I don't own anything. So don't attack me.

Artemis Fowl The Second sat down at his personal computer and opened up his e-mail inbox. All the normal stuff. Death threats, junk mail, death threats, stuff like that. Then, something different. An e-mail from someone or something called the LEP. Curious, Artemis opened it. The e-mail said:

**To:** _Artemis Fowl the Second._

**From:** _LEP HQ._

**Subject:** _Season's Greeting From The LEP._

_To Artemis Fowl The Second,_

_As you know, it is Christmas once again. The Lower Elements Police and all of Haven would like to wish you a merry Christmas and a jolly new year!_

_Commander Julius Root._

_Lower Elements Police._

All of the memories of the past four years came rushing back to him. Every memory, from the devious plots to the daring escapades. And the boy felt guilty. He had manipulated an entire race to get what he wanted. Gold, healing, Artemis had even made Captain Holly Short plunge into the Artic Ocean to save his father, Artemis Senior. _That's it_, he thought, _Christmas is the time of giving. Why not give it all back?_

So Artemis hacked into Foaly's computer and transferred all of the remaining ransom gold (from when he kidnapped Holly) into the LEP account.

"Merry Christmas…" Artemis muttered under his breath.


	2. Accident

_Author's note:_ I'm sorry I took a while to update, Christmas made me busy. I think this is the final chapter. You heard it, **_no more_**. I still have to work on two others, "Toilet Fairies" and another that is currently called An Irish Fairy in London". I know Artemis was a bit ooc in the last chapter and I know that I don't own anything that has anything to do with Artemis Fowl.

Chapter 2: Accidents

"Uh oh." Breathed Foaly.

Holly, who was next to him, glanced over at the centaur. "Whaddya mean 'uh oh'? You're Foaly, you don't make mistakes."

"I was just sending out all of this year's Christmas greetings. As you probably _don't_ know, the computer automatically sends the letter to everyone on the mailing list."

"And?" Holly stared.

"And, Miss Holly, Artemis Fowl the Second was on the mailing list. We sent him an email full of words that could, and probably would, trigger all of his memories."

"Which words?" Holly didn't seem to mind.

"LEP, Haven, Commander Julius Root. If anything, it will most likely be Julius's name that brings it all back."

"Maybe its better if Artemis does come back. I mean, look how boring it is around here."

"Holly, you miss him don't you. Truthfully." Foaly wasn't surprised. After all, she did object to Artemis, Butler and Juliet being mind wiped.

"A little bit." Holly smiled. "As a friend, of course."

Foaly sighed and gazed at the computer monitor. "I guess we have to tell Julius…"

Holly sat up, alarmed. "Tell him what?"

"About the email. What else?"

Holly just shook her head.

The centaur narrowed his eyes. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To see the commander."

"Umm," Holly didn't look well. "Alright. I'll come."

Foaly knocked gently on Root's door. Both he and Holly were praying that Root wasn't in his office. He wasn't.

"Well…" Foaly said. "Since he isn't in, I suppose we don't have to tell him unless Fowl does something to the People."

"Yeah, whatever. Foaly, why was the commander's name in the email?" Holly wasn't listening.

"Its just a computer thing where all e-mails are finished with Julius's name unless I change it."

"So, you're saying that there's a problem with your computers?" Holly grinned.

"If you want to call it a problem." Foaly sighed. "Then yes; a slight glitch. I'm going back to the Ops Booth."

Foaly clopped away as Holly watched. Then she half-heartedly followed. She didn't like to think about Artemis without his memory and it was even worse to think about Root while also thinking about Artemis. She was confused.

When Holly returned to the Op Booth, Foaly was already there. He was staring at the computer screen in a very strange manner.

"What's up Foaly? Won the lottery?" She asked.

"In a way, the LEP has…" The centaur continued to stare at the screen.

"How?"

"Fowl returned the ransom money…"


End file.
